


Safe space

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Soft!Dean, and cute, and mush, caring!castiel, helping someone to sleep, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean can’t sleep, no matter what he tries. The nightmares haunt him every night and nothing helps. That is, until a certain angel starts to research and makes it his mission to help Dean fall asleep.





	Safe space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etherdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherdain/gifts).

> So this is for one of my wonderul [fic facers](https://www.juliahouston.com/fic-facers/) bidder. I'm very thankful that I got to write something for this! 
> 
> The prompt was: Fluff
> 
> So really this is JUST fluff and I love it :D Hope you like it too!

Dean sighs loudly and then sits down at the kitchen table. Sam looks up from his newspaper, frowning for a second, before he continues to read. Dean ignores the worried glances of his brother.

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel says, from where he is standing at the coffee machine. The angel is still not really happy to eat food (besides burgers) but he seems to be addicted to coffee. Dean feels himself smiling a bit.

“Hey Cas.” Dean holds up the empty mug in front of him and Castiel nods in understanding, before he walks over to them. Castiel fills Dean’s cup with the delicious smelling coffee and then he puts a tiny bit of sugar in it, just like Dean prefers.

“Did you sleep well?” Castiel asks and Dean shrugs a bit. He tries not to lie to his brother and Castiel anymore. It had never helped them anyway, so he promised them. That doesn’t mean he would just admit that his nightmares won’t let him sleep.

“A bit.” Dean finally says, which is true, because he did end up sleeping for almost two hours. Castiel seems to be worried anyway and Dean holds onto his coffee even more, afraid Castiel will take it away.

“Are you feeling ill?” Castiel asks and before Dean can answer to that, Castiel already presses his cold hand against his forehead. Dean almost leans in to the touch, but he knows Castiel would think then, that he was really sick.

“Nah. Just trouble sleeping, that’s all.” Dean says and he carefully grabs Castiel’s wrist. They are almost holding hands now and when Sam looks to them again, Dean hastily lets go of Castiel’s wrist.

“You didn’t sleep yesterday either.” Sam says unnecessarily and now Castiel looks even more worried. Dean looks into his mug and takes a sip, almost burning his mouth. Castiel shakes his head.

“Dean… I mean, I could watch over you and…” Castiel starts, but Dean is already shaking his head, because can it be any more embarrassing? Sam is chuckling now, while Dean tries not to panic.

“Ha, uhm, no Cas. I told you that’s creepy.” Dean says and he can see how sad Castiel looks for a moment, before he puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder, squeezes tight and then leaves the kitchen immediately.

“Way to go.” Sam mumbles, Dean slurps his coffee louder.

“I really hate this.” Dean says to himself, hours later when he is finally in bed. He stayed up after midnight on purpose, so that maybe he would be sleepy and be so lucky, not to wake up at all during the night.

Of course he isn’t that lucky.

“I was tired five minutes ago.” Dean whines into his pillow, when he turns around onto his tummy, cradling the pillow close. God he hates this. He is always tired lately, unless he is actually laying down in his bed. Then he knows the nightmares will come.

A soft knock on the door, gets him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” Dean croaks, before he coughs. The door opens slowly, revealing Castiel, who looks almost nervous. Dean sighs quietly, after that fiasco in the kitchen, the angel was gone all day, even ignoring Dean’s prayers.

“Dean, I have something for you.” Castiel says and he walks into the room. The trench coat looks so wrong on him, here in Dean’s room, but Dean tries not to focus on that. No, Castiel is holding a hot, steaming mug.

“What’s that?” Dean asks and sits up. Castiel doesn’t answer, at first. He just sits down on the edge of Dean’s bed and looks him directly into the eyes. Dean stares back, unable to do anything else. He gets lots in that blue every time and he knows it.

“Warm milk. I heard it helps people to sleep.” Castiel says and Dean’s eyes widen. He remembers when his mum made him warm milk before going to sleep and he feels the sadness come back. But there is something else, too. 

“Thank you Cas.” Dean says and he smiles up at the angel, who seems a bit relieved, that Dean accepts the mug. Even Dean wasn’t that much of an asshole. He leans back against his headboard and blows over the mug.

“It’s nothing.” Castiel says and his hand on Dean’s blanket, is exactly on Dean’s knee now. Dean hopes he isn’t blushing but lately he feels like it’s all he does around the angel. Thank god, the angel is too oblivious to notice Dean’s crush.

“Mhmm, that’s good.” Dean says, when he sips a bit of the milk. It’s a tiny bit sweeter than he remembers, but good either way. Castiel nods.

“I put a bit of honey in there.” Castiel says and Dean has to snort. Castiel and his love for honey. Sometimes when Dean wakes up with his heart racing and his ears ringing, he thinks about things like that.

How a future without hunting would be. Maybe Castiel would stay with them, forget about heaven as good as he could and just enjoy life. Dean could picture him easily with his own garden to care for, probably some bees as well.

“Never had that before, but I will definitely do that too next time.” Dean says and he drinks the rest of his milk quietly. Castiel isn’t even watching him, but Dean feels a lot calmer, only because Castiel is in the room.

Sometimes he thinks he would love for Castiel to ‘watch over him’. But as he said, it is kinda creepy and he would need to explain why he changed his mind. And he would never, ever, tell Castiel about his feelings.

Heck, he never had a best friend. Sure he always had Sam and while he loves his brother and would die for him (and did before), he is glad to have Castiel as well. It’s good to know there is someone out there for him and his brother.

“Do you feel tired now?” Castiel asks and he tilts his head in that adorable way. Dean feels himself smiling and he nods a bit, even though he doesn’t think he can fall asleep right now. 

Castiel takes the empty glass from him and gets up. Dean almost asks him to stay, so maybe they could just talk a bit more… maybe he could listen to Castiel until he falls asleep. Instead he just nods again.

“Night Cas and thank you.” Dean says at least and he smiles at him, when the angel is at the doorstep already. Castiel smiles back, looking really happy for some reason. Dean almost ducks his head.

“Goodnight Dean, I hope you sleep well.” Castiel says and leaves. Dean leans back and puts the blanket over him again. He closes his eyes. 

Yeah maybe he would sleep fine now.

  


*

  


“Dean, why are you up already?” Sam asks when he comes back from his morning jog. Dean doesn’t even look at the watch behind him, but he knows it’s still very early. Probably not even six.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Dean mumbles and sips on his coffee again. He knows the coffee is not really helping, but he really needs it now. He had looked for some milk, but the fridge was almost empty. 

“Again? Maybe we should get you checked out. Remember when Lucifer was…” Sam starts, but Dean is already holding up his hand. It’s not really the same and they both know it but Dean also knows Sam just wants to help.

“Don’t remind me. It’s just… nightmares.” Dean tries to explain and Sam nods. They both always had their fair share of nightmares, but lately Dean doesn’t wake up screaming or in tears. He wakes up feeling empty, which hurts even more.

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam offers and he always does this. Dean knows maybe he should talk with his brother about it, but he doesn’t want to burden Sam with his stuff. 

“Maybe later.” Dean says, which is more than Sam seemed to have expected. He grabs an apple from the counter, nods at Dean and is out of the room. Dean hears him talk to Castiel, before the angel comes in.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says, holding up his mug in greeting. Castiel doesn’t even make a beeline for the coffee machine, instead he comes over and sits down opposite from Dean. 

“Did you end up sleeping better?” Castiel asks and he looks so earnest, that Dean almost makes the mistake to lie to him again. Instead he feels himself shaking his head, a bit embarrassed, but also sad that he has to disappoint Castiel like that. 

“Not really.” Dean admits and Castiel puts his hand on Dean’s. Dean jerks so hard, that he hits his knee under the table, which makes Castiel only frown a bit more. Dean wipes over his face, trying to calm down, when Castiel squeezes his hand.

“I will research a bit more.” Castiel promises and Dean has to laugh. So that’s why Castiel had the idea with the milk. Apparently he had _researched_ how humans could fall asleep earlier. Dean’s tummy feels as if it’s on fire.

“You could just use your grace.” Dean says, even though that is not really what he wants. It would probably help, but, also, it wouldn’t be _real_ either. Castiel is already shaking his head anyway.

“Of course I could, but I’m sure you don’t really want that, and I wish I could help you in another way.” Castiel says and it sounds so innocent from him, but Dean automatically thinks about something different.

“Uh well the milk was a good start.” Dean admits and Castiel chuckles. They spend their breakfast in silence and when he gets up to get himself some coffee, Dean already misses holding his hand.

When did he turn in such a sap?

It’s hours later and already dark outside when Dean is still sitting outside the bunker, watching the dark sky. Sam is still in the library and researches something Eileen called him for. He doesn’t know where Castiel is.

“Please let me sleep tonight.” Dean whispers and he shivers a bit, when the wind gets a bit stronger. Just as he thinks he should go inside, Castiel lands next to him. Dean blinks up at him, before Castiel sits down as well.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says the, by now, very familiar words and Dean smiles. He has to suppress the urge to lean against Castiel, already needing his warmth again, but the angel doesn’t even seem to realize what an effect he has on Dean.

“Any new sleeping tricks?” Dean asks and he has to laugh at that. Castiel is nodding almost a bit too seriously though.

“Yeah, I found a few things, but then I couldn’t find you in your bedroom.” Castiel says and Dean nods. Yesterday this time he was already trying to sleep. Dean stalls it a bit more each day. Not that he would tell Castiel that.

“I was… thinking.” Dean says and he opens another beer. It’s his third one already, but he brought two more with him. Castiel doesn’t say anything about that, he just waits for Dean to get the courage to talk.

“When you were human, did you ever have nightmares?” Dean asks, and to his surprise, the angel nods. Somehow, Dean had thought Castiel had been spared from them. Dean squeezes Castiel’s shoulder.

“I… liked sleeping, but sometimes the nightmares were too much. I always dreamed of you dying in the most terrible ways.” Castiel explains and actually that makes Dean feel a bit better and yes he knows that makes him a horrible man.

“I have nightmares, too. Sometimes they get so bad, I wake up screaming,” Dean finally admits and Castiel to his surprise just nods. Seems like the walls from his room aren’t very soundproof, maybe he should change that.

“What do you dream about?” Castiel asks and while Dean feels uncomfortable about that questions, for many reasons, he kinda wants to tell Castiel about them. He didn’t even tell Sammy earlier and now he feels bad.

“You. Sammy. I mean, the same stuff as you dreamed, mostly you both dying. S-sometimes it’s just… you leaving.” Dean whispers then and he knows that Castiel clearly heard him, because he gasps next to him.

“Dean, why would I leave you?” Castiel wants to know and Dean shrugs his shoulders, embarrassed by the turn of events now. He had thought Castiel would stop asking questions, if he gave him an answer.

“Well you know… the usual stuff. Heaven needs you and you go back to your angel friends or, you telling me that you have enough of me and…” Dean can’t finish the sentence, because Castiel puts his hand right over Dean’s mouth.

“Dean.” Castiel says so intensly, that Dean shudders. He hopes Castiel just thinks that he is cold. Castiel isn’t even smiling anymore, no he looks almost angry, but there is more showing in his blue eyes.

“I could never get tired of you.” Castiel says and Dean swallows. It really sounds as if Castiel means it, but Dean is used to people leaving him. Sure he got very lucky and at least Sam came back to him (or more like Dean forced him with him), but he really _wants_ to believe Castiel.

“Okay.” Dean croaks, but Castiel smiles now.

“Let’s get you into bed.” Castiel says and he is already getting up. Dean blushes to the tips of his ears, when he hears that, even though he knows the angel doesn’t mean it like that. He takes his hand anyway and they both wander inside to Dean’s room.

Dean is the one who pushes the door open and his eyes widen at the state of his room. Castiel wasn’t kidding when he said he had found a few tricks.

“I’ll leave you alone to change, so I can make you the milk again.” Castiel announces and with that he is already around the corner. Leaving Dean with all of _this_ alone. Dean steps into his room.

He knows that he never really cared about it. There were mostly weapons around him, some other hunting stuff. He had only ever wanted a nice bed, he didn’t really think he needed something else.

But now.

Now, his room actually looks nice. The walls are painted in a muted blue and Dean has to say that he really likes it. He can see that his weapons are now in some drawers and not above his head anymore.

And then he sees his bed. It’s still the same, but seems like Castiel changed the covers. The new ones are blue as well, but they also look incredible soft and warm. They are much thicker and Dean carefully strokes over them. He can’t wait to sleep under this soft cloud of blankets.

Then he sees the pajamas on the bed and snorts. Of course. For a moment he thinks about putting them away and crawling into his bed like this, but he knows Castiel actually took effort in this, so he slowly changes.

He even has time to brush his teeth and wash up, before there is a soft knock on his door. Dean feels ridiculous in his new outfit, but he opens the door with a smile anyway.

“Ready?” Castiel asks and Dean almost asks, for what he should be ready, but then he decides against it. He trusts the angel.

Dean slips under the covers, the dark blue pajamas with stars now finally hidden from everyone, but he has to admit that they are really soft as well. He feels incredible better just from that… and the blankets, but for now he just sits against the headboard and waits.

“Thank you for redecorating my room.” Dean says and he knows months ago he would’ve yelled at Castiel for doing something like this. Castiel seems a bit ashamed.

“I read that humans need a safe space to fall asleep. So while I know you need your weapons nearby to feel safe, now they aren’t a constant reminder of our lives.” Castiel whispers and he holds out the mug for Dean to take.

Dean slurps it a bit loudly.

“And why is everything blue?” Dean asks, when the milk is already halfway gone and Castiel smiles at that.

“It’s supposed to be a very calming color. I also saw that you sometimes sleep in your jeans and while you do sleep in some other clothes during the night, I think nightwear like this would be much better.” Castiel explains and Dean has to fight a laugh.

He wouldn’t tell Castiel that he is probably wearing pajamas designed for a kid, instead he cuddles a bit more into his blankets. Castiel is right, sometimes he does wear his work clothes to bed, too exhausted to change and then he is not able to fall asleep.

“Thank you Cas.” Dean says then and the angel seems relieved, that Dean isn’t angry. Dean drinks the last of his milk and puts it on his nightstand before he yawns loudly. Yeah maybe he would sleep better tonight.

“Anytime Dean.” Castiel says and with that he gets up and leaves Dean alone. 

He sleeps this night, but the nightmares are still there.

  


*

  


Dean is really tired and he yawns at least for the last half an hour, but maybe he could fall asleep while reading the book, so he subconsciously will dream about Harry Potter instead of Castiel leaving him for Hannah.

“Dean?”

Dean looks up to see Castiel standing in the doorway, a steaming mug in his hand. Dean has to smile at that sight, because seems like this is becoming a tradition now. Not that he would mind.

“I’m sorry I was away all day, but I had some angel business to attend.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He had already thought so, when Sam had pointed out the short notice Castiel had written, he still worried all day.

“But you came back.” Dean says and he nearly slaps his hands in front of his mouth, because actually that is not at all what he wanted to say. Castiel’s smile falls from his face and Dean looks down at his lap.

“Dean, of course. I will always come back.” Castiel promises and while Dean believes him, his heart still has a hard time understanding that. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Dean whispers, because Castiel died so many times before. What if the next hunt goes wrong? What if the angels are starting to disagree with him again?

This time Dean doesn’t get an answer or at least not one with words. Castiel puts the mug on the night table and then sits down next to Dean, taking his hands. Dean blushes, but he doesn’t pull away.

“I slept better last night, but the nightmares they won’t stop.” Dean whispers and Castiel nods. This time Dean doesn’t feel the need to explain what his nightmares are about. The angel seems to understand him anyway.

“Okay lay down, Dean.” Castiel says, taking the book that has fallen next to Dean’s knee and puts it on the night stand as well. Dean smiles, when he sees that Castiel gets a bookmark out of nowhere and puts it between the pages.

Dean actually lays down, the warm blankets covering him and he even wears the stupid pajamas again. Just as he wants to ask, what the angel wants to do this time, Castiel gets up from the bed.

“You will not sing to me, right?” Dean asks, because that would probably only make him laugh and then he is wide awake again. Castiel shakes his head, but he is smiling as well. 

“Close your eyes.” Castiel says and Dean does. He lays down on his right side, to technically he is still facing the angel and cuddles into his pillow. For a few moments nothing happens at all.

Just as Dean worries, Castiel left like that, the bed behind him dips and Dean’s whole body tenses. This is not how he pictured this night going.

“Relax, Dean. It’s just me.” Castiel whispers and just like that, the angel pulls Dean closer. Dean stops breathing when his back touches Castiel’s chest. Castiel sighs almost happily and somehow that is too much for Dean.

“I will not leave you alone again.” Castiel whispers directly into Dean’s ear and that’s it. Dean slowly turns around in Castiel’s arms, now looking into the blue eyes again. He sees that Castiel is actually wearing a pajama as well and he tears up without his permission. 

“P-promise me.” Dean says and he wants it to sound like a command, but instead the first tear already falls down his face. Castiel doesn’t look shocked or disgusted, instead he just brushes his fingers over Dean’s cheek.

“I promise to stay with you Dean Winchester, until our last days.” Castiel says so honestly and somehow weird as well, that Dean feels himself relax. Castiel is on his back now, so Dean wiggles until he is laying on Castiel’s chest, his face tugged against the angel’s neck and that’s when the tears really start to come.

It’s okay now. He told you he would stay. Dean grabs Castiel’s stupid shirt and holds onto it. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean again, just holding him, as if that is something they’ve been doing before.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Castiel says again and again and somehow it does calm Dean down. The tears stop and he wipes them away, more embarrassed than anything. Castiel isn’t laughing, instead he presses a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“And now sleep, sweetheart.” Castiel whispers and Dean nods, eyes falling closed. He feels really exhausted now, but also calm, because his hand on Castiel’s chest feels his heart beating and he is glad for that.

“Love you.” Dean mumbles and he doesn’t even realize it. 

Castiel strokes his hair and chuckles, when he sees that Dean has already falling asleep. Castiel cuddles him a bit more, kisses him again on the cheeks and smiles.

So Dean never wanted an angel to watch over him. He wanted an angel to sleep next to. Castiel can happily live with that, even though he knows they still have to talk a bit more about all of this. But for now?

“I love you too, my righteous man.” Castiel whispers, imagining a smile on Dean’s face before he closes his eyes as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it again. Somehow I can't get enough of soft!Dean. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
